Strange Romance
by PostiveCharm416
Summary: Shade and Fine meet at Fine's 10th birthday where from there they learn the secrets o flove that surrounds the both of them for which they must keep on learning ade and Fine are also to be married when Fine is 16. ShadexFine Mostly ReinXBright Disclaimer : Do not own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Meeting**

**(Fine's POV)**

The day of my 10th birthday was the day that I met him,the Prince named Shade of the Moon Kingdom whocame to my palaaace to celebrate my twin sister Rein and Mine birthday with our family. Unlike my sister I really did not fancy ballroom gowns and dancing with princes but Prince Shade changed all my expectations of dancing with handsome princes. I mostly love to eat all the food Cook Hans made especially for my big appetite but Camelot would seize fit to se me acting loke an young lady like Rein but I did not care becuase I'm happy about being myself even in front of company.

Like as I was saying this prince had caught my attention with his piercing light blue eyes and his lucious dark air that seemed to keep on flowing forever. But as i kept on looking at him, I began to fell strange feelings creep up into my heart with little butterflies seeming to float inside my stomach. Anyway Rein was dancing with dream crush 'Bright' who was so wonderful dancing with his sister Altezza and Rein but he seemed to always want me to dance with him but I don't feel the same way towards him. at the time Mother(Queen Elsa) and Father(King Truth) said that Rein and I would be recieving huge surprises that would be living with us until we were at the marriable age of 16.

I thought maybe I small Collie puppy or small black american short hair kitten for birthday presents. But until I could keep pondering what the gifts were Prince Shade had walked up to mewith his mother Queen Maria/Malia so that he could first be introduced to me so that we could probably start a conversation together since he really was mostly an distant prince to other nobles and Queen Maria/Malia left Shade and I talked about our past trying to know the other. Shade seem to have this spark in his eyes when he spoke to me but not to others with whom he rarely talked to and It seems he was 11 at the time of my of sudden ...

"Fine would you dance with me," Shade asked with is hand out for me to grab so we could begin to dance

"Yes I would love to!" I was was about to grab his hand for us to begin dancing when an arm jerked my wrist from the direction of Shade's comfortacle,warm hand.I steered nyself aroud to face Bright's extremely jealous face with glares sent in the direction of Shade whom I was so happily about to dance I struggled to get my wrist free from Bright's grasp but which only made him tighten his hold on my wrist which had me screaming in pain.

I looked up at Bright's face again to see if he could probably give me a chance to give him an explanation but I saw no chance of it becuase I could understand by his face he was now beyond jealous becuase all the times he asked me ti dance with him I had rejected and I would not dance with anybody except for my I turned my face to shade who was all calm but his face changed when he saw the grief from struggling to get Shade came up to me and Bright and ...

"Let her go Bright or Do you want me to knock your senses out of your consicous if you Don't let Fine go?"Shade said the last words so venomously which made my heart strangely get flustered that Shade would go this far to help me with Bright.

"Not likely! Until I be the first person other than Fine's father to dance wtih her since I been waiting todance with her"Bright replied

Shade just came up to Bright and so quickly pulled his arm to his back forcing Bright to set free my wrist while wincing in pain,I was sp stunned that I froze there as I watched Shade then punch Bright in the stomach where he fainted on the spot when Rein came running to him trying to assist came in front of me and pulled my into an warm hug for comfort.I looked up into his face to see sweat coming down his face and I felt water coming into my eyes for all of my locked fear that Shade may had gotten hurt for helping me.

"Shh! Fine it is okay nobody going to hurt you." Shade was wiping some tears that was falling on my face with his thumbs and after just that little piece of affection I broke out into tears and I made an a puddle on his yellow coat part of hisprincely attire. All he did was hold me in a hug until I stopped crying and I looked around the room and fainted from exhaustion form crying and getting dress for the party.

That night I dreamed of an world that was partly desert but had few lush parts of land for irrigation and for which people could live in harmony with nature and that It seemed at night you could see the night sky with its stars and Full Moon which shined so brightly in night i got deeper in the dream I saw Shade holding a baby girl ( I think was his sister Milky) while reading her a night time story. I blushed at the thought of maybe someday having kids with Shade.

The next day, I found myself sleeping in an Queen sized bed with somebody beside me with his or her (I think it was definitaly male) arms around my waist.I lloked around to find an sleeping,gorgeous Shade which made blush that I was in the same bed as him but it felt right in so many i fell back asleep but to find out that I was to be woken 3 hours later by Shade. I relucently open my eyes to Shade and decided to ask questions after breakfast in my tummy and I was dressed for the day.

**2 hours later...**

I was ready now to ask Shade my questions and so I walked to the garden to meet Shade with one of My Golden Sunny Kingdom Smile so that I may see a blush creep upon his face with no effort to be I said..

"Shade do you know what happen yesterday?" I was a little nervous on the news he was about to tell to me

"You fainted and I took you to our room so you could wake up next morning to be told what happened" Shade replied

"O-OOUR ROOM?" I replied

"Yes our room silly,Did you not understand last night when i came up to talk to you that you were my finacee and that were are to be married when you are of the age of 16, unilt then I am yo share the same bed with you and do everything with you except for personal things like getting dress and taking a shower" Shade explained in an orderly manner

"Okay!" I was so confused that I just looked down at the floor and i decided to tell Shadse we would discuss more after my nap.

Review Please and No Flamers Please!

FineXShade Forver!

Postivecharm416


	2. Chapter 2:Love & Dance in the Forest

Chapter 2

**(Fine's POV)**

I felt exhausted from just using my brain to try to understand what Shade was saying. SO I dreamed that I was holding a young baby boy with Shade's dark luscious purple hair with my red ruby eyes.

AS I kept holding the child I realize that in someway that I was lonely before I received attention from Shade and that I was only needed to comfort Rein with her problems.

I guess that I want to feel needed by someone else where I could make him or her happy with just a simple smile and I could be there when they are down and they really need somebody to comfort. I wish to do a lot of things for that person and to do that I would do everything in my power just to make him happy.

I know right now at this moment that one person would be Shade with all my heart and I would protect him in my own ways. So I kept on dreaming of that baby and how I would raise to be someday to be great and kind to others.

**3 hours later…**

I woke up from the sound of my stomach growling so I got up to eat up some of my favorite food. I gulped my food down my throat in about 5 spoons full of food. After finishing eating, I went looking for Shade. I was hoping we could finish where we were last talking about our marriage prospects.

I found Shade in the stables brushing out my beautiful black stallion, Bolt whom I adored the most of all of my horses. Oh! I forgot to tell you that I love animals I lot but I can get scared over supernatural things such as ghosts. But as I was saying Shade was looked so kind and caringly at Bolt that I felt a smidgen jealous of the horse. So I made a small cough that would catch the attention of Shade and when it did I saw a dark, deep red blush on his face and all I could do was just smile at him. So Shade was the first to say…

"Fine you're up from your nap already and I ponder that you wish to finish discussing our engagement, is that right?" Shade said coolly

"Yes that is perfectly correct." I said

"You see that that as we are fiancées that our parents wish us to start to feel comfortable around each other by starting off with sharing our room. So in the end I agreed so that I could personally get to know you better than your sister. I think this a little bit fast but I already like you a lot" Shade had this cute ace with a crimson blush to his cheeks

"KAWAII!" I blurted and I looked down to hide the blush that was creeping up on my face so that Shade did not see my embarrassed face

"FFFFine I am not kawaii and I would like to see your expressions on your beautiful face." Shade said

I looked up to meet his beautiful light blue eyes but I felt I had to look down again but I ought that feeling away and stayed looking into Shade's eyes. I could see all kinds of emotions passing through is eyes but none of them standed out the most other than that one emotion called Affection. I was bewildered that he would care so much about me that quickly. So..

"Shade I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud" I had tears staring to escape on the edges of my eyes

'Fine please don't cry cause I can't stand to see girls crying in front of me" Shade came rushing to my side and pulled me into a tight hug so he could comfort me.

"Shade do you wish to ride Bolt with me?" I asked randomly after feeling better from him comforting me

"Yes1 I would love to!" Shade replied

Shade and I climbed onto Bolt after he was saddled and we took off on a nature trail where he and I could appreciate nature's beauty from the view on Bolt's back. I was enjoying the ride even when I was wearing this big puffy red & white gown. I liked how Shade's arms would wrap around me when he was taking hold of Bolt's reins. I felt like any normal girl falling I love with her very own prince charming and like other girls I did not swoon like my sister Rein did for Bright.

Now that I mention it, Bright seemed very sad I wasn't his fiancée while Rein was ecstatic to have Bright has her fiancée. Bright had woken up the next day with Rein in his bed and at the sight of Rein he yelled very loudly causing everyone but Shade and I to wake up. I found this information from Camelot and her young assistant, Lulu.

Well anyway, Shade had Bolt come to stop when we came across an old wooden bridge which was over the Sola River where my people came to fish for food or missing items in the river. I looked up to see Shade's expression but to some unveil I couldn't understand it but I felt Shade nudge Bolt into the direction of the bridge, I was a little bit scared but I felt safe with Shade.

We crossed the bride with ample time without the need to hurry ourselves to the other side. Shade and I stopped by a nearby pond so that Bolt could have something to drink. I got off and began to wander around the forest but I felt Shade grab my arm and turn me around to face him. Shade had put one hand on my slim waist and the other holding my hand in the air, which made us in the posture to dance. Shade started to hum a tune that was familiar to me when I was a child.

We danced the Vietnamese Waltz and in the pond I saw our reflection of us dancing. It was being in a dream without no worries. We stayed like that for about 2 more hours just trying to each other. Around 7:30 p.m., we left on Bolt back towards Sunny Kingdom Palace.

Rein was in the front of the main entrance waiting to talk to me about yesterday's events. I told Rein that I did not see anything would have happened like it did and I congratulated her on her engagement to Bright. At 8:35 p.m., Shade and I had dinner that Camelot and Cook Hans made for us. After we ate dinner, Shade and I head towards our room to get dress for the night and go to bed.

I was getting into bed and Shade was waiting for me. I laid down and felt Shade's arm locked around my waist and gently pushing me towards his broad but masculine chest. He kissed my forehead and rest his head on his pillow and fell asleep instantly

"Goodnight! My Prince Shade." I pecked him on the cheek and then fell asleep with a happy smile.

Hope you like the chapter. Please Review! No flamers please!

ShadexFine Forever!

PostiveCharm416


	3. Chapter 3: Dance Practice & Bathhouse

_**Chapter 3**_

**(Fine's POV)**

I woke up to see a very gentle smile off the lips of **MY**Prince Shade and just looking at it made me feel so very happy inside. I had so very quietly and swiftly to get out of bed so that I did not disturb Shade. I went to the smallbathhouse that was in the a few meters walking distance from Rein & Bright's and Shade & Mine's bed chambers.

I rarely went into the bathhouse because I usually prefer to use my private bathroom in my room but today I wanted to use the bathhouse for once. I walked into the entrance of the spring water after carefully taking off my pajamas and having order one of the servants to send to me after my bath a new set off clothes to wear for the day. I enter through the entrance where it says 'Mixed Bath' without thinking it meant males and females could share the same bath.

About 10 minutes later I heard somebody come through the same entrance that I once had so I figured to see who it was and I saw Bright standing right there blushing with a towel around his waist while I had my towel covering parts I did not wish for him to see. But after clearing my thoughts I was actually look bit scared.

Bright had stated to walk towards the direction of me with this strange look in his eyes like that he was on the hunt down his prey. At that that moment I realize I was his prey all along and that Bright had purposely been following me to the bathhouse. Bright grab my arm and shoved me into his 4 pack chest which was not as interesting as Shade's 6 pack glorious chest. I felt Bright's other hand grab my ass and I….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed.

**(Shade's POV)**

I woke suddenly from my sleep first to find that Fine was not in bed with me anymore and secondly that I heard the scream of **MY **precious Princess Fine. SO I scrambled out of bed and ran towards the direction of where the scream was originated from the bathhouse. I quickly changed out of my clothes so that I could have a towel wrapped around my waist.

I then ran into the mixed bath to find Bright touching my fiancée inappropriately and I felt the anger & jealousy start to make my blood boil at the sight. I ran towards them and quickly separated them with Fine behind my back safely away by arm's length from Bright. I then pulled Bright's arm behind his back and then pushed him out of the direction of the hot spring and towards the front of the bathhouse. I then instructed 2 footmen to have Bright get dressed and then to be put back into his chamber and then they will inform Rein of Bright's actions.

After giving orders I headed back into the hot springs to go comfort my beloved Princess Fine and to eventually let ourselves to enjoy relaxing in the spring together. I went up to her and let her sob into my chest and just waited patiently until she felt that she was finished. After she sobbed a few more times she had relaxed into my arms.

"Fine now that you're feeling better what do you think of enjoying some more time the springs with each other and help each other scrub each other backs?" Shade asked

"That sounds perfectly with me as long as you protect me from that disgusting pig of a prince named Bright." Fine replied

"Thank You! I will do everything in my power to protect you from Bright and I like to say from now on when you ever to take a bath again in the 'Mixed Bath' in the bathhouse to make sure you inform me and that we then go together, okay?" Shade replied

"Alright" Fine replied with a smile starting to edge on the tips of her lips

**1Hour Later …. **

After we both finish up bathing in the springs we had changed in a new pair of clothing and then headed towards to the dining room to receive breakfast and then go explain the situation with Fine's twin sister Princess Rein. Fine like usual finish her food quickly and was grabbing for seconds but I interrupted her from getting anymore food by saying we had to talk with Rein (which partially true). Fine began to complain that she was so veeeeery hungry so I decide that I had to pick her up bridal style so we have time left to enjoy with each other.

We arrived at Rein & Bright's room to find that Rein was sitting in her rocking chair with another chair where Bright sat with a chain connecting him to Rein. I snickered because I felt overjoyed at the thought of Bright being chained to Rein and that he would never have a chance to touch my princess. Fine told Rein that it was Bright that had followed her and entered the 'Mixed Bath' from where she was bathing and then that he had started to sexually harass her 9 which I am still angry about0. I then told what happened when I got there and how I told the footmen to send Bright to her.

Rein had looked at us with utter speechlessness which made myself and Fine very uncomfortable but Rein quickly regained herself. She looked at both us and …

"Fine and Shade I believe you and for your honesty I will try at best to believe you guys when it comes to Bright-sama." Rein said

"Thank you!"We both said

"Your Welcome!"Rein replied

"We shall be leaving no" I said

Fine and I then left walking towards the garden so that we could relax and enjoy the beautiful flowers that surround us. We stopped by a nearby bench and sat down. I took that moment to ask Fine questions about herself since we were suppose to marry each other in a few years.

"So Fine when is your birthday?" I asked

"It's February 3rd. What about you?" Fine replied

"My birthday is June 27th" I replied

"OH! You're a Cancer and I'm a Aquarius in horoscopes, Right?" Fine asked

"Correct! Next question, Do you know how to dance?" I asked

"No! I do not know how to dance."Fine replied

"Fine what would you think about me being you dance tutor/partner so that you be able to know how to properly dance and then we can show off our hard work in contest that we enter and maybe enter?" I asked

"That sounds great with me and I also want to be good at something other than sports and eating my food quickly and where I find something I am good at that makes me seem princessly other than being tomboyish "Fine said

"Thank You! I will do everything I can to teach you how to become one of the top dancers" I said and I kissed her forehead

**(Fine's POV)**

Shade had then grabbed my hand and start to drag me into the direction of the Practice Hall where people are there to practice dancing. We enter the Practice Hall to be met with a Cute Black Male Neko named Dainsuke. Dainsuke was an elite instructor whom is there to instruct when Shade and I made mistakes when dancing together. It seemed that Shade and I were to begin dancing the 'Waltz' with the song 'Nocturne'. I being an amateur at dancing had stepped lots of times on Shade's toes and I said sorry for each time. I was grateful when my feet seemed to begin to follow the beat of the song without any problems.

Shade and I then we back into the palace for dinner to be received with the sight of crying his self to sleep. After laughing we headed to our room to rest. But before we went to bed Shade made sure all the doors and windows in our room were locked so that Bright would not have any chance of touching when we were not aware when asleep.

-Thank you for reading. I hope you will review. NO FLAMERS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Fine's POV)**

I woke up the next morning with an warmth that surrounded my body even when the night was chilly and while the morning was still trying to mask Sunny Kingdom with heat and warmth. I slowly opened my eyes to see the beautiful light blue eyes of my Prince Shade locking his eyes with mine and a smile on the edges of his lips.

Just looking at his perfect pink lips made me want to just kiss him right there on the spot without even the care about how others would think or care with my actions towards Shade. But I reluctantly got up out of bed in order for me to start my day.

Then eat breakfast so I would be able to keep my stamina up in order to go through dance practice with Shade and the help from my tutor Dainsuke.

For breakfast I had scrabbled eggs with 2 sausages with a side of hash browns and macaroni & cheese. Shade had some toast and cereal because he said he wasn't very hungry. After breakfast we headed towards Practice Hall.

Today we practiced for 6 hours straight and I finally finished dancing to the Waltz and moved onto the Rumba. Dainsuke said that I had improved faster than some of his greatest students like or example my sister Rein and my soon-to-be brother-in-law Bright.I was so proud of myself at how could learn so quickly. I learned 2 dances while after finishing the Waltz.

Dainsuke also said that it was great that I was learning the basics of dancing when dancing the original and recognized dances but he also said there was an time when Shade and I should create our own from what we learned from the dances. I pondered what ideas I could come up with or a new dancing style.

**2 weeks later….**

Shade and I had finally finished all of the basic dances and we were now working creating our own unique dance. In our dance we used the beginning off the waltz and the sexiness from the samba and the fiery romance from Tango with a little slow motion of the right moment of a couple in love from the Vietnamese Waltz.

With all these parts of dances with our creativity with myself spinning in the air with Shade's arms around my waist while I performed the figure of an elegant swan. It was uncomfortable at first but eventually I got used to the idea and Dainsuke had his eyes crying out bullets o tear rain on the dance floor.

Which caused Camelot to lecture him while dabbing of her own tears of joy at my perfected dance skills. Shade and I just smiled at each other because we were so proud of the other. I forgot to tell Shade so I quickly said.

"Shade, next week is the fist Princess Party is coming up next week so I just wished to give you an warning that it seems we have to perform our dance together" I said

"Well! Thank you Fine I will remember that for next week but for now lets heads inside for dinner and then sleep.

After dinner Shade and I fell asleep and I dreamed of us with lots of children surrounding us and how happy we were just being together. I didn't find out until the next day that the dream would come true so soon.

Sorry chapter short but I will make next chapter longer but in your reviews you can give me guesses what will happen with the children. Thank you for the reviews! NO FLAMERS!

-PostiveCharm416


	5. Chapter 5: happy Christmas and Nursery?

**Chapter 5**

**(Fine's POV)**

**Two weeks later ,(To the Princess Party)…**

I felt so refreshed when I woke up due this glorious morning. Oh! What a sight it is to see your own fiancée's virile chest and how it was so nicely sculpted that it even rivaled Kami-sama in perfection. Well now!, Let's move on to the morning where I feel so excited to participate in the Dance Competition with my handsome prince Shade.

I woke Shade up so that we could be prepare to get dress by our maids and butlers for the upcoming completion today. I felt like I was being suffocated due to the maid squirming arms around me and trying to rush me to get dress. Shade seemed to look cam with the proceedings while I felt just like to flee from the scene.

Shade wore ha long yellow robe with a black & white checkerboard design in the inside .In the middle there was a big moon on the center and buttons following vertical from it to keep his coat/robe close. Under the coat he wore a black shirt and yellow pants to match the robe. The robe was outlined with black and black buttons in the center and also it had some weird black triangular designs. To an extension from the neck there was black lines and it was purple surround the black lines and there was white fur over which in some way acted like a small cape around his arms.(See my Avatar to know what I mean for his design-PostiveCharm416).

My dress was reddish-pink with white thrills at the end. But in most it was plain and simple which I love very much while I can't stand all the designs and color which Rein likes to bother herself with. Anyway

I went to the dining area where I awaited a big feast of healthy food and my favorite strawberry pie but there was one surprise I wasn't expecting and that was Bright waiting for me and no Rein. At the moment, Shade was thanking the servants for their service this morning. I am so scared to was about to happen this time.

Bright just stared at me and ate his food. I felt some relief but I still wary of him and his actions. I ignore him for the most part and about 10-15 minutes I was full and was about to leave when I was stopped by Bright eyes which I had this weird spiral in it like he was trying to hypnotized me and then I lost all sense of what was happening.

Seconds past and all I could see was Bright walking over to me and bending and lifting my chin in order to get me to kiss him. He kissed me(Bloody hell!),Shade help me wherever you are. My will was so weak that all I could do is endure his nasty, disgusting kiss. Minutes past by until I saw two menacing figures behind Bright. One looked female and other looked familiar like Shade. The male figure grabbed Bright's shoulder and threw him across the room into the wall and the figure stepped into the light, there was one serious pissed-off Shade and behind him was my sister, Rein.

I dropped to my knees exhausted a little with the events but I soon quickly got up and hug shade with all my might. Shade just hugged me back and was glaring towards the direction of Bright. Rein walked up to Bright and slapped his (supposedly) beautiful face and she dragged by the ear back to their room and along the way apologized to Shade and I for Bright's indecent actions. Shade was wary the rest of the day and wouldn't let go of his arms around my waist and claiming I was his and nobody was to have me.

It s night time and we haven't seen Rein and Bright for a long time and so we leftto go to the Princess Party at The Moon Kingdom's ballroom. All the other princes and princesses were so amazing that I doubted that Shade and I could win the medal and trophy of Best Dancing Prince and Princess. After everyone else went, it was our turn and we performed the dance we made from the teachings of Dainsuke.

I think we did a fantastic job even if we do not win. Rein and Bright won third place and Auler and Altezza got second place and now we are waiting for first place winner.

'The winner of the Dancing Princess and Prince Party Competition is….."The announcer said," Fine and Shade who did an spectacular job and deserved this award so much.'

We came up to receive are medals and trophy .Shade had his beaming smile while all I could do was blush from embarrassment. So I shyly…

"Thank .. you ..everyone for the ..p-prize and this great honor." I stuttered

"Thank you all and I will remember to invite you to our wedding" Shade said

"And when will that be?' Anonymous person said

"Soon!"Shade said

I was blushing because of the awkwardness of this conversation and it would be at least two more years until I turn 16. I also have to finish school and finish learning to be a proper princess and future queen.

After the Party was over, we headed back to our room to rest for the day and I was so exhausted for using so much energy and so we go to be I collapsed on the bed. I was immediately knock cold and Shade covered me with blanket an then came into bed himelf.

**2 Days Later.. **

**(Shade's Pov)**

I had a surprise for my dear princess and that is to go to a nursery so that she might think of our upcoming future with each other in 2 years. I know that it is a little to fast to think of such things but my heart always burst when I see her and I just want to lock her in our room and keep her to myself but that would be selfish of me and everyone should know how special indeed she is to me.

I am so proud of our accomplishment in The Dancing Princess Party but I also beyond furious with that devil Bright for my kisses and not only that he still has the nerve to keep going after her. I talked to rein and we decided to not to leave our partner's side no matter what even if it means to take shower together.

I had a stable boy go get us Bolt so that we may ride to the nursery with few guards and some adequate privacy between us. Bolt was extremely fast and we arrived their in abut 10 minutes since the nursery was about 1 ½ miles from Sunny Kingdom Castle.

When we arrived there was all these little children waiting for our arrival and I felt something pull a string at my heart when I looked upon them and I felt some strange surge to protect these children from danger and give them a chance in gaining a education no matter what. Fine had a bright smile on her beautiful face and I was at peace with myself and I just enjoyed playing and reading stories to children with Fine at my side. Fine at one moment taught these little boys how to play soccer and other easy games such as kickball and dodge ball. She then taught the girls how to dress an doll and how to make balloon animal.

She also made a big strawberry cake for everyone and boy were the kids eating it up. At one moment in time, I thought how talented Fine was and how she would make a great mother for our children.I wnder was she was thinking.

**(Fine's POV)**

When I saw the nursery I was so surprised that I was almost brought to tears and when I met all the children they were like little angels trying to reach for the deep sky. They were so charming that I had to do something for them. Shade made me so proud on how he dealt calmly with the children like he did with Milky and he had such a look of care for the children that I actually had to go to the kitchen and sob for a little bit. After I finished sobbing, I made a cake for the little angels and they were really happy for such sweets since their Nanny Gabriella limited when they had sweets.

After some time, I thought about that I wanted my own children and wanted to adopt these kids and take them all back to the castle to be raised and have an high chance to get the best education out there. I decided that in 2 Years after the wedding that I would adopt them all and take them all back home with me in our new castle in the moon kingdom while our late little brother, Star in few years takes the throne from mom and dad.

Yep! I LOVE CHILDREN!

**3 months later….**

It was Christmas and Oh my god I got shade the best present ever and there wouldn't be any Princess Parties for about another 2 months around my birthday. Shade gave a big cart of sweets and an huge strawberry cake with an beautiful ruby necklace at the top for me to wear everyday. I got shade an white colt named Snowblaze and I also got him an purple sword to match his hair for his presents.

After that we went to the nursery and gave the children lots of toys and food for Christmas and we celebrated Christmas feast at the nursery and stayed the night. The children were so happy that it made me feel happy too. After that We came back for New Years for another feast and an toast to the new year and hope for prosper for everyone. I just learned that the next competition is an cooking one. I think I might when this one.

Hope you like this after I took so long to update the story.

Merry Christmas & happy New Year!

-PostiveCharm416


	6. Chapter 6: Cooking & So Much More Part1

Chapter 6: Cooking & So much More! PT 1

**(Fine's POV)**

Two months later (after Christmas)….

For two months I have been practicing my cooking skills while making many cuisines, desserts, and other delicious food. Most of the time I decide to practice at the orphanage so that I could spoil the little darlings with my cooking that I make sure to take my time so that I can master the recipe and provide them with food that can make their little tummies full.

Shade is busy practicing with his new sword, which I gave to him on Christmas, and he named the sword Shinya no Ryu , meaning 'fiery heart of the dragon', and he has remarkable speed with Shinya no Ryu. I sighed that we have less time to spend together but we see each other at the end of the day.

Bright has a collar around his neck and a leash is attached so Rein can feel whenever he is about to leave or make a single movement. I'm so glad he being watched but I have a bad feeling something tragic will happen in the foreseen future.

Oh! I forgot my birthday comes in two days on the 3rd of February and I wonder does Shade remember it when we exchanged the days of our birthdays for prior knowledge. But the competition occurs on the same day so what am I suppose to do?

All I wish for my birthday since it occurs on my birthday is that everyone is happy and has fun while enjoying the delicious foods that other princesses from the Mystery Star and I cooked. So with that set in mind; I began to concentrate on my cooking skills for the competition.

**(Shade's POV)**

I've been practicing my swordsmanship with Shinju no Ryu so I my perform in front of a crowd for the celebration for Fine's birthday. All the royalty and countrymen of Sunny Kingdom shall be attending. The only thing is that we have to keep the celebration as a secret to surprise Fine on her birthday.

I also have another present for her and I hope it brings out an smile for her. I have less worries of Bright chasing after her. Bright is watched most of the time by Rein. We do not want any repeats in the events such as what occurred before.

Invitations are being sent to the Royalty and the local in habitants of Sunny Kingdom. It is amazing how fast the messengers in Sunny Kingdom can deliver the invitations to all of the population of Sunny Citizens. But for now I must concentrate on my swords dance that I present at the party.

**2 Days Later…..**

**(Fine's POV)**

Today was the day of Princess Cooking Competition and also Rein and I's birthday. We were to turn 11 yrs old. The Competition does not actually start until 12:30 p.m. So while I waited I went to grab some breakfast and then headed to the stables to check up on Bolt.

When I reached the stables Bolt seem very agitated like he wanted to go out for a ride. So I asked a young stable boy if he could help me saddle up Bolt and then go take a rest for a while for all his hard work. After 10 minutes of struggling to get the finally get the saddle secure on Bolt.

Once saddle was on, I climbed on top of Bolt and made a "Click" noise with my tongue that gave the signal to Bolt to start prancing and hen start to stride once when were free of Castle borders and we were in open fields. When we arrived in the vast fields we started to gallop and as our speed increased I felt a sense of being in flight but a flight that was very close to the core of the Sunny Kingdom.

3 hrs later…..

It was time for the competition and the kids had arrived and they were playing with Dainsuke who teaching some easy dances. I had not seen Shade for a while or Rein which is considerably out of the normal since we both have to participate in the competition.

I went into the kitchen with my nice pink apron on top of my hot pink dress. For the competition I was going to create a Hot Chocolate Volcano Cake for dessert and make some Homemade Curry for dinner.

As I was cooking, I got a quick overall sniff of the other Princesses' cooking. Oh! The smell that came of their cooking just made my mouth drool. But got rid of that thought and focused on finishing my curry and then begin cooking the Hot Chocolate Volcano Cake.

20 minutes later …

It was time to serve and Rein was the first to serve hers to the judges who were the King & Queen of the Flame Kingdom, Princess Lione's Parents. It was rumored that they were feared judges when it came to taste an I hope that they just enjoy my cooking and I Hope one of the princesses win the medal for Best Cooking Princess.

30 minutes later….

The time was up and the judges seem to have been enjoying themselves. The judges decided that Altezza had won the dinner portion but the winner was not yet chosen until desserts were tasted. Before I gave the dessert out I gave the kids & Shade some of my curry so they may have something to eat.

After everyone was settled down & eating ; I went back to the kitchen to grab the dessert & serve it to the judges. This time I went first then the rest came after me. The looks on the judges faces were priceless. They had the funniest smiles that I ever saw but at the same time it enveloped them in a nice warm aura which made everyone in the room & audience smile.

After everyone's desserts were tasted, the judges chose Rein as the winner with her strawberry shortcake over Altezza's stacked caked with layers of vanilla icing. So in order to choose the winner Altezza & Rein competed in the game of chance of rock, paper, & scissors.

After three rounds Rein won 2 games & Altezza won 1 game so Rein was declared the Best Cooking Princess. I was so proud of my twin that I ran up to her and hugged her. Camelot & Lulu were crying their eyeballs out since they were so happy that we both won Princess Medals.

**(Shade's POV)**

After Fine gave Rein the hug and the dessert to the kids. I took her aside and told her I was to put a blindfold so as to act as the surprise. Everyone was to move from ballroom to the gigantic theatre in the back as to where I shall perform.

I seated Fine in the first seat that was specially made for her and only for her. Once everyone came in & settled down and Rein was behind Fine. Rein was to release the blindfold when I gave the sign.

I snapped my finger as signal to release the blindfold and do I began the swords dance. After practicing days & hours with Shinya no Ryu ; I had become very swift when swinging Shinya no Ryu when I made turns that was part of the dance. I also giving thanks to Dainsuke for teaching me how to dance as a professional.

At the end I was sweating bullets at the end of it all but it was worth it all when I saw Fine's spectacular smile.

After everyone was applauding. Fine had ran up to me & I gave her big hug but I have a bigger surprise for her in store. And where is Bright?

Sorry for not updating for a while but this chapter is going to be in parts (part 1 & part 2). NO FLAMERS!


	7. Chapter 7: Cooking & So Much More Part2

**Chapter 7: Cooking & So Much More Pt 2**

**(Bright's POV)**

I had enough of being constantly strapped to a measly piece of furniture such as a chair hat kept me away from seeing the woman of my dreams, Fine. Even from afar her radiance never dimmed and my eyes were only set upon her but that imbecile named Shade ruined all my plans. I was fortunate to even scrape unscathed this time but merely escaping from Rein's eyesight as Shade put on his performance for Fine. But now I need to find away to get to her.

"So you desire to get that Red-haired princess?" Anonymous said.

"She is my hearts one true desire" I reply

"How much are you willing to do in order to get her?" Anonymous retorted.

"As much as it takes for me to win her heart even by force" I said.

The anonymous person came into the light and what I saw was a darker version of me. He had the same honey-blonde hair and crimson red eyes as I had but his outfit was completely black with the trim being a light-dark gray. But the look in his eyes held a dark confidence to be able to manipulate anything he wanted for his liking.

"I can give you the power to make your wish become a reality but there has to be a contract in order for you to attain this power." He said

"How can I get this power? And what is in this contract you speak of" I replied.

"Tsk. Impatient and intelligent so it seems. The contract bears that you will take control Wonder Planet and Sunny Kingdom as King and once you sign this contract there will be no take backs." He retorted.

"I will do whatever it takes to make Fine my own even if it has to be my own life in this redundant contract then so be" I said.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and disappeared but as he disappeared he whispered….

"Then let it be known from this day you will be the future King & ruler of all Wonder planet with Fine as you bride and Queen and that simplistic fool you once called a rival be your servant and your "fiancée" Rein be a maid to your future Queen" He whispered.

Suddenly m body was racked in waves of pain and m clothing slowly begun to turn a dark shade of black and there was immense pain in my chest, growing and growing heavier by each passing minute. I cannot bring to describe how torturing I was to grasp for air. I was literally wheezing for a hour after my body stopped trembling and begun to settle & stabilize. I stood up on my two feet and used my new found power and smirked.

"Now should I make my entrance in these small festivities or await a better chance? No no we shall wait another day to show my powers but for now I shall continue to fool them" I said to myself.

I used my powers to change back my clothing to normal shade of white and red as I walked back to the large crowd surrounding Shade and Fine. I sat back next to Rein who had moved her gaze upon me.

**(Rein's POV)**

I was so happy for my twin and Shade. I'm glad to see that their relationship had depend but mine with Bright has been declining lately but at least her fiancée does much more for her than more could ever do for me at the current moment when only girl he saw was my twin. Am I really that invisible to everyone that their eyesight always has to go to her?

I do not hate my twin as most people would expect from me. I actually love her and wish her to have happiness for between the two of us she has always been the denser one when it comes to love or any matter of the heart. But I just wish for once that Bright-sama would once actually look me in the eye as a woman not Fine's twin. It hurts to be constantly compared to her even though I not as athletic as her. In most ways I'm not as good as her. Once Shade had finished his performance in front of Fine I stole at glance towards Bright. I saw him walking back to his seat next to me and I turn my face towards him.

"How do you get out of the chains unnoticed by me or your guards?" I asked.

'Simply by magic." Bright retorted.

"Whatever I did not need your unnecessary sarcasm." I replied.

I had ordered the guards to take him back to our room as I had decided to congratulate them. I walk over and hug Fine first then Shade and smiles up at them gently.

"Shade that was a very well done performance with Shinya no Ryu" I say.

"Thank you for your compliment Princess Rein but I did this all for Fine" Shade replies.

"I see well that's good to hear right, Fine?" I said.

Fine face was all different shades of red and had hugged Shade tightly into her arms and smiling so brightly with tears on the very edge of her eyes.

"Thank you, Shade. It means a lot to me." Fine said. 

I slowly walked from the couple and begin walking to m room as exhaustion overcame my body. I was then escorted by my guards into my chamber after I washed and changed into my pajamas and fell right to sleep on my bed.

**(Third POV)**

The celebrations had ended as gifts had been passed out to all the children and guests as Fine and Shade had greeted and said their farewells to each and every guest before they took leave to head to their chamber for rest after such a joyous occasion such as this.

I apologize for a very late update. It has been two years almost since I last updated this story but for various reasons being personal and the lack of time to update has kept me away from continuing. So I deeply sorry for tardiness and I hope you review. No Flaming.

~PostiveCharm416


End file.
